iProm
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: It's been a year since their break-up and it's now time for their senior prom. Freddie and Sam both seem happy with their dates  but is it really just to make each other jealous? Will their love resurface? Read and find out! Seddie


iProm, chapter 1.

Emma: Okay...firstly...I'm not dead...see? I finally got back to writing! :P So this is my latest story, about Prom! :'D I got this idea after spending hours trying to think of ways Sam and Freddie could get back together in the future of iCarly. And yes, Seddie has broken up...which meant all this weekend I was crying my eyes out :'( Anyway, special thanks to my twin... (JennetteForever on twitter) for helping me with the ideas :P If you have twitter, you should definitely follow her :P Anyway, if you are wondering I shall not be upadting iDSAF fanfic mostly because it was completely wrong with how the episode actually did go and I feel embarrassed to keep writing it. And I shall update iSay Goodbye sometime either this week or next (I'm really busy with school stuff). Anyway, on with the story(:

I do not own iCarly, there I said it.

**Normal POV**

The school was roaring and screaming with talk of prom.

"So...anyone ask you yet?" a certain blonde headed demon asked her best friend as they both stood at their lockers. Carly sighed, "A few boys asked me but I turned them down." she admitted slowly picturing in her mind the boy that she really wanted to ask her. His shirtless image pressed into her mind as her face flushed with the colour of a tomato.

"Anyone in paticular you want to go with?" Sam smirked as she brought the brunnette back from her daydreams of the shirtless wonder.

"No" she said, her words slipping instantly from her mouth.

Just as Sam was about to interrogate her, Wendy ran up buzzing with a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh my god! Guess who just asked me to the prom!" she cornered them into the wall.

"Who?" Carly smiled and faked some enthusiasum for her.

"Noah Munck!" she screamed out. Carly screamed too, whilst Sam stood there in silence. She glanced over in the direction of a certain nub standing at his locker.

It had been a whole year since their break-up and not a day went by where Sam didn't think about and regret everything that went down in that elevator. He _loved _her. She _loved _him. Despite this, they stayed seperated.

Freddie was putting stuff in his locker as Jennette McCurdy walked up behind him. Sam desperately tried to listen in and she found her feet magically making their way slightly towards them.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Carly and Wendy were staring her down knowing far too well what she was doing.

They shared a look and both sighed together. Both knew how much Sam missed Freddie and both knew deeply well how much Freddie missed Sam. They both wished that they would shut up and get back together already!

Sam was now half way towards Freddie's locker, without even knowing it herself. Her mind was locked onto him and her feet were simply trying to get her closer to her dreams.

Carly tapped her on the shoulder as Sam jumped. She realized where she was and suddenly stood filled with embarrasment. She looked over to see if Freddie had realized but caught him too busy smiling and chatting away with Jennette.

Moments later, the same dorky nub walked over to the girls' locker with a smile forced onto his face.

"Hey ladies" he cheerfully greeted as he leaned against the wall.

"What did Jennette want?" Sam asked, bluntly.

Jennette had been wanting to ask Freddie to the prom all year, and she had finally worked up the courage. Carly knew this well and had already known what Freddie's answer was.

Although Carly couldn't quite understand why he would accept. Perhaps he wanted to make Sam jealous? But then again, that wasn't the way Freddie rolled. She could see in Freddie's eyes that he really didn't want to tell her.

"...Nothing, it doesn't matter" he assured her with a smile. The bell rang as Wendy quckly scurried off to class. Carly also made her way out of the hallway to history.

But Sam and Freddie stayed glued to the floor.

He turned around to face her, the awkwardness created around them.

"So, anyone ask you to the prom yet?" he asked, making the awkwardness vaguely touchable.

She stared for a few moments, _why ask her that?_

She forced a smile through her heartbroken face as she answered, "Not yet" and started to walk away.

Freddie pulled her back as she glared.

"What is it, Benson?" she tried to stay strong, even though her body was bursting with sparks as his skin touched hers.

Freddie thought for a few minutes about what he was going to say. Had he planned to pull her back? No. Was he planning to ask her to the prom, even though he had already accepted Jennette's invite? He didn't know.

As Freddie opened his mouth to speak those eight words, a teacher cut him off coming around the corner.

"Get to class!" he yelled which made them jump.

Sam forced another smile as she turned to Freddie, "Maybe another time" as she walked off to class.

The teached glared as he walked off.

Freddie kicked the wall as he groaned.

_Where did the courage go that he used to kiss Sam live on iCarly?_

**After school, Carly's apartment.**

"I'm home!" Carly announced as she opened the door to find Spencer sitting on the couch. Looking towards the tv, she could see that he was watching re runs of Drake and Josh.

"Oh let me guess, Sam and Freddie are with you!" he yelled, with annoyance.

"Not today" she smiled as she joined her older brother on the couch.

They sat for a few minutes before Carly groaned, picked up the remote, and turned off the tv whilst letting out a sharp groan.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked.

She faced her brother and sighed, "Do you think it's weird how someone could accept another date to the prom when they are so obviously still in love with someone else?" she tried to make it sound less like Sam and Freddie as possible.

"Who is Freddie taking to the dance?" he asked, knowing what she was talking about as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Carly stopped for a second and stared, did she make it _that _obvious? She just shrugged it off and answered calmly, "Some girl called Jennette."

"Did you ask Sam how she feels about it?" he asked sitting up.

"She doesn't know, yet" she replied, but sighed as she thought of the heartbreak Sam would have once she found out.

Spencer stood up and quickly walked to the door, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Carly still sat with shock, _What just happened?_

A few minutes later the door opened once again revealing both Spencer and Freddie.

"I brought Freddie" he announced without stopping and walking straight to his room, giving them some time to talk.

Freddie stared at her, "What just happened?"

Carly smiled and told Freddie, "We need to talk."


End file.
